epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Norris
) Ryan, Oklahoma |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = Texas Ranger = |-|Martial artist = |ERBnumber = Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris |vs = Abe Lincoln |releasedate = December 8th, 2010 |votecount = 43% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A hay stack A cloudy sky |image3 = Texas Ranger = |-|Martial artist = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = EpicLLOYD's first verse |location2 = An orange background}} Chuck Norris battled Abe Lincoln in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris. He also made a cameo appearance and was mentioned by Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Carlos Ray "Chuck" Norris was born on March 10th, 1940, in Ryan, Oklahoma. He is a martial artist and actor. After serving in the United States Air Force, he began his rise to fame as a martial artist, and has since founded his own school, Chun Kuk Do. He participated in several martial arts tournaments, and he won many of the events he competed in. He was proven as one of the greatest fighters in martial arts history. He retired after his 1974 victory. Norris appeared in a number of action films, such as Way of the Dragon, in which he starred alongside Bruce Lee and was The Cannon Group's leading star in the 1980s. He played the starring role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger from 1993 until 2001. Norris has been a longtime supporter of numerous charities, including the Make-A-Wish Foundation and the United Way. In 1992, Norris started his own charitable organization called Kickstart with help from President George H. W. Bush. Kickstart provides martial arts training to middle-school students to learn respect and discipline and to improve their self-esteem. Politically conservative, Norris has campaigned on behalf of Republican candidates. He backed George Bush in the 1988 presidential election, and supported Mike Huckabee in the 2008 race for the Republican nomination. A believer in the Constitution's Second Amendment, Norris has worked with the National Rifle Association to oppose legislations on restricting gun ownership. As a result of his hyper-masculine image, an Internet phenomenon began in 2005 known as Chuck Norris Facts, ascribing various implausible or impossible feats to Norris. ERBoH Bio I'm Carlos Ray Norris, but everyone calls me Chuck. Some of my exploits have been exaggerated thanks to an internet meme called Chuck Norris Facts. Although some of the cool stuff is really true! I really was in the Air Force as an Air Policeman and I was one of the first westerners to be awarded the rank of 8th Degree Black Belt Grand Master in Tae Kwon Do. It is NOT true that my beard grew the rest of my body. It IS true that I invented the hybrid martial art style, "Chun Kuk Do." I did NOT, however, invent it accidentally while punching bread into toast. It's true that I'm an actor starring in films like "Return of the Dragon" and TV shows like "Walker, Texas Ranger." Unfortunately, it's also true that I endorse the home fitness Total Gym on infomercials. And I'm a super Christian who believes in creationism and writes terrible books about it, like "The Justice Riders." It is NOT true that the story of Popeye is based on my childhood. It's actually the story of Superman. Also, Boom! You're pregnant. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Norris appeared in his Walker, Texas Ranger outfit and his martial arts outfit during the line, "But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' This isn't Gettysburg, punk. I'd suggest retreating, For I invented rap music when my heart started beating. Chuck Norris doesn't battle. He just allows you to lose. My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth! 'Verse 2:' I am Chuck fucking Norris! I've spread more blood and gore than 40 score of your puny Civil Wars, bitch! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black belt on the beard that I grow on my dick! I attack sharks when I smell them bleed! I don't go swimming; water just wants to be around me! My fists make the speed of light wish that it was faster! You may have freed the slaves, but Chuck is everyone's master! Trivia *Norris and Abe Lincoln are the only rappers to have a cut-off title card. **They also are the only rappers to have different fonts for their title cards. *He is the first actor to be portrayed as one of his characters. **He is the first one that is portrayed as both himself and one of his characters. *He is the first rapper to have two backgrounds, as well as the first rapper to change outfit (going from his Walker, Texas Ranger outfit to his martial arts outfit). *He was mentioned by Nice Peter and Bruce Lee in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood respectively. **He is the third rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appeared. ***He has the third-most mentions out of any rapper outside their battle, at two. **His name was also listed in Mark Zuckerberg’s organization chart. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD